Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to can ends or shells for metal containers such as, for example, beer or beverage cans, as well as food cans. The disclosed concept also relates to methods and tooling for selectively forming a can end or shell to reduce the amount of material used therein.
Background Information
Metallic containers (e.g., cans) for holding products such as, for example, food and beverages, are typically provided with an easy open can end on which a pull tab is attached (e.g., without limitation, riveted) to a tear strip or severable panel. The severable panel is defined by a scoreline in the exterior surface (e.g., public side) of the can end. The pull tab is structured to be lifted and/or pulled to sever the scoreline and deflect and/or remove the severable panel, thereby creating an opening for dispensing the contents of the can.
When the can end is made, it originates as a can end shell, which is formed from a blank cut (e.g., blanked) from a sheet metal product (e.g., without limitation, sheet aluminum; sheet steel). The shell is then conveyed to a conversion press, which has a number of successive tool stations. As the shell advances from one tool station to the next, conversion operations such as, for example and without limitation, rivet forming, paneling, scoring, embossing, tab securing and tab staking, are performed until the shell is fully converted into the desired can end and is discharged from the press.
In the can making industry, large volumes of metal are required in order to manufacture a considerable number of cans. Thus, an ongoing objective in the industry is to reduce the amount of metal that is consumed. Efforts are constantly being made, therefore, to reduce the thickness or gauge (sometimes referred to as “down-gauging”) of the stock material from which can ends and can bodies are made. However, as less material (e.g., thinner gauge) is used, problems arise that require the development of unique solutions. There is, therefore, a continuing desire in the industry to reduce the gauge and thereby reduce the amount of material used to form such containers. However, among other disadvantages associated with the formation of can ends from relatively thin gauge material, is the tendency of the can end to wrinkle, for example, during forming of the shell.
Prior proposals for reducing the volume of metal used reduce the blank size for the can end, but sacrifice the area of the end panel. This undesirably limits the available space, for example, for the scoreline, the severable panel and/or the pull tab.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in containers such as beer/beverage cans and food cans, as well as in selectively formed can ends or shells and tooling and methods for providing such can ends or shells.